lets_build_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (Super Smash Bros. Ultra)
Mario (マリオ, Mario) is Nintendo's eponymous mascot, coming to battle in Super Smash Bros. Ultra. He was unveiled on (SSBUl trailer date), along with the other Original 12 members, along with Sonic the Hedgehog and Marth. Attributes Strengths * Balanced on most attributes. * Has an incredibly low learning curve, and is easy to pick up. * Has a moveset that can adapt him to any situation. * Has no big flaws or crippling weaknesses. * Great mobility on both ground and air. * Good variety of combos, being one of the best jugglers in the game as well having flexible combo throws. * Has a reliable sex kick in the form of Neutral Aerial, that is great for starting combos and breaking off enemies combos. * All of his Smash Attacks are great KOing options as they reliably KO without having noticeable startup or end lag. * Has a Meteor Smash with rather high base knockback in his Forward Aerial. * Can Wall Jump to assist recovery. * Cape both reflects projectiles and flips foes, which can disrupts enemy combos and frustrate recoveries. ** Cape can also assist in recovery. * Good at edge-guarding with his Special Moves. * Can pseudo-crawl with down tilt. Weaknesses * Has problems with approaches, as he relies mainly on Fireballs, which cannot be spammed. * Lacks range on a lot of his moves which causes him to struggle against characters that can outrange him. * Relies too much on combos to do proper damage, as their damage output alone is only average. Summary Mario is an All-Rounder type of character, being a very easy fighter to pick up, especially for new players. All his attributes are very balanced and above average, with decent speed, weight and mobility, which added with his good variety of combos and Special Moves makes him very flexible, being a reliable well-rounded character capable of adapting to any situation. Of all of the characters in Smash Bros., Mario is the definition of well-rounded. He is a very versatile fighter, being able to deal with just about any situation. Mario's Fireball is a good projectile move; though average in speed and only having a decent range, the move is useful for putting some damage on opponents as well as other uses. Fireball has good range and speed and can poke opponents to frustrate their movement. Mario can use the move in the air to toss the fireball onto an opponent from above or he can use it on the ground to force an approaching opponent into the air so that he can hit them with an aerial attack. The fireball can also gimp recovering opponents by using it at the edge. The move can be reversed by slightly inputting the opposite direction Mario is facing and then pressing the button; this can only be reversed in the air but is a good way to surprise opponents; just don't tilt it too far or Mario will use Cape instead. Speaking of Cape, it is a great move both offensively and defensively. It reflects projectiles and gives Mario a slight horizontal momentum when used in the air which can help with recovery. Mario will also turn an opponent around when he uses this move on them, so if an opponent is running towards Mario or attempting to attack him, he can use this on the opponent to direct them away from Mario and then grab them. Using this off-stage on recovering opponents is a good way to direct their recovery away from the stage, resulting in a K.O., especially against characters with already poor or predictable recoveries. Mario's up special, the Super Jump Punch, travels in a diagonal trajectory and grants moderate distance, making it a good recovery move, but it can also be used offensively as well. Super Jump Punch has good combo potential, thanks to being quite fast in execution, boasting from above average priority, and easily comboing out of down throw, up aerial, and up tilt. It's also great for getting a kill off the ceiling. F.L.U.D.D. is useful for pushing recovering opponents away from the stage, F.L.U.D.D. can be a surprise move that has a special type of priority, as it will ignore other projectiles and push approaching opponents away to give Mario some breathing space. Nonetheless, it is still situational. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack: Does two quick punches, finishing with a forward kick. * Forward Tilt: Does a reverse roundhouse kick forward. Can be angled. * Up Tilt: Performs a spinning uppercut. * Down Tilt: Performs a sweeping kick. * Dash Attack: Slides along the ground feetfirst. Smash Attacks * Forward Smash: Steps forward and thrusts his hand out, releasing a small burst of fire. Can be angled. * Up Smash: Headbutts in an upward arc. * Down Smash: Does a breakdancing sweep kick. Other attacks * Floor Attack (Front): Gets up and kicks behind him, then kicks in front. * Floor Attack (Back): Gets up and punches behind him, then punches in front. * Floor Attack (Trip): Kicks behind him, then in front of him while getting up. * Ledge Attack: Does a somersault and kicks upwards from a laying down position. Aerial Attacks * Neutral aerial: A sex kick attack. * Forward aerial: Swings his fist in a downward arc. Is a potent meteor smash if timed well. * Back aerial: Dropkicks while spinning. * Up aerial: Performs a flip kick. * Down aerial: Performs the Mario Tornado, in which he spins around while hitting the opponent multiple times. Grabs and Throws * Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. * Forward Throw: Spins around and throws the opponent forward. * Back Throw: Spins around a few times and throws the opponent backward. * Up Throw: Tosses his opponents upwards. * Down Throw: Slams his opponent to the ground. Special Moves Taunts * Up Taunt: Throws a dice block up before jumping up and catching it. * Side Taunt: Spins in place while taking off his hat. Based on his victory animation after completing a level from New Super Mario Bros. * Down Taunt: Does a shimmy-like animation. Based on his in-battle idle animation from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. On-Screen Appearances * Exits out of a Warp Pipe and says "Let's-a go!" * Flies in on the Odyssey before jumping off and fitting Cappy on. He then stands up straight while saying "It's-a showtime!" * Forward-flips down from seemingly nowhere above. Based on the animation of entering a stage in Super Mario 64. Idle Animations * Stretches his right arm sideways while pressing on it with the forearm of his left, then does the same with the other arm. He does this while softly groaning. * Takes off his cap, scratches his head, then puts his hat back on. He then re-adjusts it. * Does his classic "I'm-a Tired..." idle animation from Super Mario 64. (when idle for thirty seconds or more.) Victory Poses Normal Victory Poses * Winds his fist up and punches forward. * Spins around with a Star flying around him. Raises a peace sign and yells, "Here we go!" Based on his victory animation from Super Mario 64. * Performs a spinning jump before posing. Based on his character select animation in the original Super Smash Bros. * Summons fire from his hands before posing. Special Victory Poses These are special victory poses that rarely occur when the character is in a team with a certain character. They have a 1/10 chance of being played, but when it does occur, it occurs for both players. * Does the victory pose from the Mario and Luigi series. (Luigi) * Mario stands, and Donkey Kong lands, causing Mario to fly up. Donkey Kong catches him, and they pose together with Mario on top of him. (Donkey Kong) * While riding on Yoshi, they touches a goal post from Super Mario World, then walk off. (Yoshi) * Takes his hat off and kneels, and Peach bends kisses his forehead. (Peach) * They both spin on one foot, then slap each others hands, while saying "Nice-a job!" and "Not bad, plumber!" respectively. They then do the same pose and clasp hands. (Sonic) * They both look at each other angrily, then turn from each other with crossed arms and scoff at each other. (Bowser) * Wario rides on his bike, but gets intercepted by a warp pipe that Mario jumps out of. After Wario lands, they both pose. (Wario) In Competitive Play To be added Trophy Description Mario The red-clad plumber himself is here to kick butt and smash his foes into oblivion! Mario has mad jumping skills and has Forward-Aerials for days. Make use of this and recover from certain doom while sending foes to theirs! He's been in more games than any other fighter in the Smash Bros. roster. Now, say the line: "Let's-a go!" Mario (Alt) His Fireballs are great at keeping foes at a distance and frustrating them. He also has Cape as his side special, which flips foes around and reflect projectiles. Up Special is Super Jump Punch, which sends Mario sky-high in an effort to recover, and F.L.U.D.D. is a chargeable special that pushes more and harder the more you charge it. Mario's the definition of balance! Mario + Sonic These two retro rivals meet once again to duke it out in a battle of the ages! ...Or they could team up and take on the world together! Nintendo's iconic plumber and SEGA's blue blur are known to be rivals, but they're also good buddies most of the time. What Genesis does, Ninten-does, too! Mario + Luigi These brothers have been fighting Bowser ever since his debut in 1996. Over thirty years, countless power-ups and dozens of game later, they're both here to kick some toosh together! In fact, if you're lucky, you could get a special victory pose with the Mario Bros.! Talk about cool! Star Mario Watch out, the madman's on a roll! With the Starman, Mario becomes an unstoppable rainbow of death and destruction! Don't even try to stop him- he's invincible! Well, at least for ten seconds. Mario + Standard Kart The Mario Kart series is all about racing with your friends, picking your favorite characters, and customizing your ride. But hey, simple is the best, right? Mario and the Standard Kart go hand-in-hand. Even in Mario Kart, Mario is the the very definition of average! Mario (Golden Block) While it may not be fashionable, this money-making machine is great at racking up extra lives and filling your wallet. Run, jump, and ground pound to your hearts content! And we say Wario's the greedy one... Costume Gallery Gallery Gallery Trivia Category:Characters (SSBUl) Category:Mario Universe Category:Super Smash Bros. Ulra Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Starters Category:All-Rounder Category:Archetypes Category:Official Smash Bros. Characters